


Bearger's Sacrifice

by VoxelDraqon



Category: Slazo
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoxelDraqon/pseuds/VoxelDraqon





	Bearger's Sacrifice

     Michael, better known as Slazo, had just gotten done filming a video, and, like so many others he had filmed, it had hurt his mind, body, and soul to do so.

_ Why have I chosen this as my career? _ He thought, not for the first time.

     But he knew the answer. He loved what he did; he just needed something to take his mind away from the pain of the internet.

     Michael glanced at his shelf and sitting upon it, as usual, was Bearger. He reached for her, but to no avail; his arms simply weren’t long enough. He then got up, walked over, and grabbed Bearger off the shelf on his own.

     He sat back down in his chair, stroking her soft innards: lettuce, tomato, cheese…

     “Oh, Beager,” sighed Michael. “Why can’t you be a real girlfriend?”

     “But I can, Slazdaddy!” a voice replied.

     Michael looked down at Bearger. Surely the voice couldn’t have come from her! He asked just to be sure.

     Bearger responded. “Silly Slazdaddy! Of course it’s me!”

     Michael paused for a moment. He looked down at Bearger, then up at his computer monitor, in case he was dreaming. This couldn’t be happening, but he thought he’d make the best of it while it lasted.

     “Hey, Bearger…” he started.

     “What is it?”

     “ Do you wanna… Go see a movie?”

     “Of course!”

* * *

 

     The movie itself was boring, but Bearger was really cute. She was so cute in fact, that Michael couldn’t take his eyes away from her.

     When she asked him what he thought of the movie afterward, all he could say was, “Gorgeous…”

     Bearger was a little confused by this. “The movie was about WWII, Slazdaddy…”

     “Oh.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

     “It’s okay. I have a little surprise for you when we get home.”

     Michael was intrigued.

* * *

     When they got home, Bearger asked Michael to close his eyes. When he opened them, he saw a perfectly made börger sitting on the table. Finally, Michael could eat one like a real man. He turned to Bearger to thank her, and then he noticed it: she had given part of herself to make the börger.

     He put down the enticing meat patty, scooped up Bearger, and said, “You didn’t have to do that.” Then, with the magic of editing, he put everything back in Bearger.

     “I love you Bearger,” Michael said. “And you don’t have to do anything like this ever again.”


End file.
